To Say No
by Fiddle-faddle
Summary: Rory makes a life changing decision. Oneshot.


_Okay, this just kind of came to me when I was bored. I wrote it and at first I wasn't going to post it but I thought why not. I would very much appreciate a review. They mean a lot. Oh yeah, no beta on this one, so all mistakes are my own. Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

_To Say No_

Rory Gilmore sat on her bed thinking. She had just gotten home from a rather long night. The only part of the night that she was thinking about, however, was about five minutes of the total several hours. The rest of the night had been nice. She was surrounded by her family but she could not really seem to remember anything else but this one thing.

Logan Huntzburger had asked her to marry him.

She had not even graduated from college yet, granted by only a few days, and Logan wanted to get married.

So she did what she always does. She made a mental pro/con list. At least the semblance of one.

Rory tried to imagine her saying yes. She could see that. Then she imagined her actually being Logan's fiancée. She could maybe even see that. But then she tried to imagine her wearing a white dress and walking down the aisle. _That_ she could not see.

Rory wanted to travel the world. She wanted to get started in journalism before even thinking about settling down. She wanted to be able to go places without anyone calling her every ten minutes. She did not want to be her grandmother.

Emily Gilmore was a wonderful person and Rory loved her very much. She just did not want to _be _her. Emily waited for her husband to come home every night. She planned parties. When Richard went out of town, Emily did not know what to do with herself.

Rory did not want to be that reliant on anyone. She was independent and planned on staying that way for a while. Rory wanted to be like her mother. Lorelai did not depend on anyone.

Nor did she want her journalistic career to be led by her name. She would never want her name or her family to overshadow her talent. Even if it got her an in. She could never imagine accepting a job only because someone heard her name.

Rory had almost convinced herself to say no. But then she saw Logan's face. She remembered all the reasons she loved Logan. She imagined his face when she said no. She could see the smile, not the smirk that was usually planted on his face, fade and his eyes lose that spark. She could see his shoulders hunch a little.

She pushed that out of her mind. She could not let the fear of hurting Logan dictate her decision.

So she moved onto all the positives that did not include Logan's feelings. She thought of her feelings. She loved Logan, that she knew. She also knew that she had dreamed of Logan being her soul mate. _The one._ She even talked to her mom about it last Valentine's Day.

She knew that Logan would take care of her and try his damnedest to keep her happy. At least for the first little while. She wanted to believe that Logan could be different from his father, but knew that there was a distinct possibility that Logan could morph into his father in the near future.

She had less than no desire to be a trophy wife. She was a Gilmore. She could take care of herself.

Rory realized that she was drifting back to reasons to say no. She had to pull back to think of reasons to say yes.

Her grandparents would approve. She tried to please her grandparents a lot. Rory was positive that she would never make this big a decision based solely on pleasing her grandparents but that would always be in the back of her mind.

Her mind circled back to love. She knew love was not enough and that was why this decision was so hard. She loved Logan. She really did and that gave saying yes a lot of points.

And yet . . .

Rory took a peak at the clock. She had been sitting, staring at the wall for almost an hour now. She knew that this decision was not something that would be easy to get to.

She distracted herself for a minute thinking about graduation. She was excited but nervous. After this she could officially consider herself an independent adult. She would no longer depend on her grandparents for tuition. She would no longer be able to go to her mother at a moment's notice for no reason at all.

This scared Rory but she was certain that she would handle it better than her first day at Yale. That was slightly embarrassing but at the time she did not care and now she thought it was kind of entertaining.

Everything would change drastically for her. Maybe it would be good to keep something from before graduation. Someone who she could trust. Someone who loved her and who she loved.

Rory took a peak at her third finger on her left hand. How would it look with Logan's ring on it? Different. Interesting. Expensive.

She knew Logan would give her the world if she married him. Or a rock the size of it. She smiled. She knew Logan too well and he probably knew her too well also. Their wedding would be the talk of the socialites all over the country.

Emily and Logan's mother, Shira – if she ever got over hating Rory – would make the wedding something to remember. It would probably cost more than Rory even wanted to think about. Emily and Shira would push somebody out of the way or buy someone off to get what they wanted.

She definitely did not want a wedding like that, but Logan would just let them go at it. It would not really matter what Rory wanted. Well, Logan would care but he would try and convince her that whatever wedding they planned would not be that bad.

And then, suddenly, she knew her answer.

She was going to have to say no, as much as it hurt them both. She and Logan wanted two completely different things out of life at the moment. She wanted to be a successful journalist. She wanted a normal life. A _normal _sized house.

Logan wanted to screw his father over. He wanted a wife who would listen to his moaning and let him do whatever he wanted. He wanted to ignore his mother's pestering and then, after whining about it, he would take over the family business because that was what he was born to do.

She had to say no.

With the decision made she could relax enough to lay back and fall asleep. But the hard part was hardly over. Next she would have to tell Logan, but that was a worry for another day.

* * *

_I hoped you enjoyed reading. If you did, or if you didn't, I once again ask you to leave a review. It will only take a few seconds of your time. And it makes me happy._


End file.
